omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandfather Spider
|-|Old Cob= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis Grandfather Spider is a divine entity who inhabited the First World alongside Grandmother Raven and Bartleby. During this time, Spider created evil spirits who desired to devour light. These spirits were able to make deals with mortal beings for their souls.Due to Spider's meddling, the Titan War broke out, and Bartleby's children destroyed the First World. Raven and Spider battled across the Land, leading to Spider fell into the First World's deepest hole, locked away by Raven's hand. Cast down into the shadowy abyss, Spider's Heart was broken. And his evil spirits were sealed away throughout the First World, such as inside the Abyssal Cave. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A. 2-B '''via Chronoshards | '''2-B Verse: Wizard101 Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Gender: Male Age: Primordial (Existed in The First World, before the creation of The Spiral) Classification: Divine Entity, Embodiment of Shadows & Chaos Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has mastered all primary fields of magic, in addition to Shadow Magic and Astral Magic), Death Manipulation (Through Death Magic, he can manipulate the fundamental aspects of Death by instantly killing opponets even if undead), Necromancy (Can raise the dead and will them to do whatever he sees fit), Life Manipulation/Creation (Life Magic is based on the fundamentals of Life, allowing it's wielders to bring things to life and even create life from nothing. Grandfather Spider created numerous evil spirits in The First World), Fear Manipulation (Can remove his own fears and place them inside his opponets, to make them fear what he does), Life-Force Absorption (Majority of death spells allows users to steal the life force of their opponent and use it to heal themselves), Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Can shape rocks and even metal into different shapes through Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can control the fires around him and even summon fire from nothingness), Transmutation (Balance magic uses the power of transmutation to blend the best of all other schools together), Can weaken healing (With spells such as Infection, he can reduce the effectiveness of healing abilities by up to 50%), Summoning (Can summon numerous beings of Ice, who intercept attacks 90% of the time), Non-Corporeal (His divine form is nothing more than a magical spirit not limited by form or mass), Reality Warping (Shadow Magic in it's nature is the power to rebuild and redefine reality, of which is passive in nature), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the damage his spells do, up to 150x), Resistance Negation to Magic (As the embodiment of Shadow Magic, his spells and even his being can easily negate resistances to magical spells and abilities), Power Nullification (Shadow Magic can remove the special abilities that it's field grants, of which includes Reality Warping and Mind-based abilities), Petrification (A lesser user of Shadow Magic could turn Sofia Darkside into stone), Dream Manipulation (His dreams made twisting shadow creatures that would be spread across reality), Precognition (Foresaw that a child would sail the shadow seas and come to free him and also foresaw his eventual downfall in the form of The Bat centuries in advance), BFR (Sent the Mirage world door to another point in time), Morality Manipulation (Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Conceptual Manipulation (Can control the very concept of shadow, which formed one side of reality), Matter Manipulation (Can break down matter to absolute nothingness and reform it in his image), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness is an aspect of shadow and thus he should be able to control it), Healing (Spider can heal himself with life spells), Sealing (Sealed The Player inside his own mind and sealed himself and Grandmother Raven in the Primordial Forest), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is and what was), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with those on other worlds), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chances of his attacks landing on an opponent and decrease the chance of an opponent being able to use their powers and abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and harm Intangible, Non-Corporal and non-existent beings), Mind Manipulation (Can induce shadow magic into opponents, forcing them to succumb to his will), Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Revived villains from the past and gave them the power of shadow), Space-Time Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the timeline in his image. Can reverse the sands of time, and make time go in more than one direction), Astral Projection (Can appear as an astral force), Duplication (Can duplicate his minions and likely himself), Sand Manipulation (Caused massive sand storms in the world of Mirage), Electricity Manipulation (Via storm magic, he can manipulate electricity around him, or summon electricity out of no where), Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Soul Manipulation (Was ripping Mellori's divine spirit out of her body), Chaos Manipulation (Although he lost his Chaos Heart, he still has some control over chaos), Acausality (Non-Linearity & Paracausality; While mortals perceive time as the past and the future, Spider views time as an illusion, and exists beyond the past and future, as well as beyond the wheel of existence itself. WoG stated The Player by extension Spider and Raven don't follow cosmic rules and are unbound by the regular order of things), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficent power, can survive in a jungle which grants instant death via death magic), Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beguile", which in the game makes a player attack his or her own teammates for a limited time, and is highly resistant to shadow magic, which can force users to succumb to the users will), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic) and Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time being slowed down, swayed into different directions and likely can resist time being stopped), Abstract Existence (The very manifestation of shadow and chaos throughout creation. His true divine body is astral in form, and made of pure magic. He can only be killed if the concepts of shadow and chaos are destroyed. It was stated that without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the spiral/creation would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Allows him to know everything across the past and present, but he cannot see the future) | All previous powers but increased immensely, Shapeshifting (Can change forms when manifesting physically), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Exists as a counterbalance to Grandmother Raven and can stop her actions if needed ), Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification (Should be resistant to his own Shadow Magic and scales to Raven), Probability Manipulation(Should scale to The Aeythr Titan, who was unaffected by The Player reducing his chance of casting magic spells to 0%) and high resistance to Magic (Resistant to conceptual levels of magic) Destructive Ability: Universe Level '''(Has complete understanding of Shadow Magic, a fundamental field of magic that lies on redefining and rebuilding reality. Superior to Morganthe, who with a fraction of her power could fight The Player). '''Multiverse Level via Chronoshards (Through the combined powers of The Chronoshards and Eye of History, he was going to reset all of time for The Spiral) | Multiverse Level '(His heart is what created The Spiral, of which has an innumerable amont of time era’s, of which are called timelines and traversing to them is said to be entering another world. Can unravel the very fabric of existence, a statement backed by WOG) 'Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable '''(Although he’s weaker without his heart, he still exists beyond mortal perception and standard existence) | '''Immeasurable (Mortals have a linear perception of time, Spider exists beyond the great wheel of existence, which views time having linearity as an illusion and is beyond it‘s singular flow) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal '''| '''Multiverse level Durability: Universe Level '(Can tank blows from both The Player and Mellori, even whilst weakened due to lacking a heart) | '''Multiverse Level '(It’s said that Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven wouldn't be bothered if existence was destroyed by their fight ) '''Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite '(Granted he has his heart, without it his stamina is likely lower) 'Range: Universal '(Shadow Magic allows a user to refine and rebuild reality on a universal scale) | '''Multiversal '(can change the very essence of The Spiral, which has countless universes) '''Intelligence: Very High (Comparable to Grandmother Raven and has outsmarted her in a few different scenarios. Has access to all schools of magic and knows the history of the universe inside and out. Should be far smarter than Medulla). Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Stole one of Bartleby's eye, which allows him to know everything that has happened in the past, as well as everything that is happening in the present, but it cannot show the future) Weaknesses: Prefers not to fight when deprived of power and using a lot of magic Can leave his body exhausted | None Notable Versions: Without His Heart '| '''With His Heart ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: His magical staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Magic: 'Grandfather Spider is the embodiment of Shadow Magic, an ancient form of magic that was thought to be lost, and was forbidden across the spiral by Grandmother Raven and Bartleby for it touches the true essence of reality. With this magic, one can manipulate, rebuild and refine the very fabric of reality, heal, break down matter and turn enemies to stone *'Shadow Shrike: 'Allows The Player to transform into a creature that can bypass resistances to magic by 50% and increase the Player's damage by 10%. Effectively 100% by Arc 3 as The Player can naturally at best bypass 50% of universal resistances *'Shadow Seraph: 'The Player transforms into a Seraph infused with Shadow, significantly increasing his healing skills *'Shadow Sentinel: 'Significantly increases The Players defense, making it almost impossible to damage, and practically impossible to kill him. *'Dark Nova: 'Summons a creature of Shadow to attack a single opponent with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Storm Owl. *'Dark Shepherd: 'Summons a creature of Shadow to drain the life force of the Player's opponents and heal him with half of it. AP should be comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Call of Khrulhu. *'Dark Fiend: Summons a creature of Shadow to attack multiple opponents with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Raging Bull. * Dimension Shift: With the spell Dimension shift, he can forcibly steal an opponents standard equipment and physical buffs * Shadow Wand: With a simple swipe of his shadow wand, he turned Scorpian's minions into dust Extra Info: An in-depth explanation of how Magic works in Wizard101 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Spiders Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Abstract Beings Category:Staff Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Benders Category:Sand Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealers Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Electricity Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2